Behind The Lines
by dancer27
Summary: The untold story of Johanna and Gale. Because the books were only told from the point of view of Katniss...you never know what went on with the other characters. Everything that happens in the book happens in this but there are always other points of view to be told...What if something was going on but was never picked up on by Katniss? Rated M for language and mature scene
1. Chapter 1

Johanna pov

So here I am stuck in my cell just waiting for the torture the day brings. I have lost all concept of time, I have no idea if I have been here for days, weeks or months…..all I know is that nobody is coming for me. Why would they? They don't need me for anything more…they have their Mockingjay safe and sound. I know this because that's why they torture me, to find out where she is and what their plan is with her. I won't talk….maybe because I don't want to give Snow the satisfaction of breaking me….maybe because I made a promise to die for the rebellion cause if need be…..who knows? Who honestly cares anymore?

I can hear Peeta moan from the next cell, I have no clue what they do to him…he stopped talking a while back. I'm covered in bruises and cuts from all the different ways they have tried to get me to talk, just recently they started with the water and electric shocks….i must admit it's my least favourite, it's almost got me broken although I would never admit this…of course not…I'm Johanna Mason! Victor and all round badass. Huh…yeah…the only thing badass about me just now is my shaved head!

I'm barley conscious when the unceremoniously throw my back in my cell still soaking wet. I her shouts and noise, but I'm too weak to care. I lay there for a while just thinking about small things that get me through the pain as I always do while I drift in and out of the black abyss ….Finnick is safe….The Rebels have the Mockingjay…..Snow will pay….

"Come on, I've got you" A hoarse male voice interrupts my thoughts.

A strong pair of arms lift my and I'm convinced they are taking me for round two of torture so I begin to pathetically struggle against them.

"Shh, its ok…your safe now" The voice purrs.

Admittedly I do feel safe in these arms as I drift back into unconsciousness.

The next thing I remember is waking up here, looks like some kind of hospital…..smells like disinfectant….and blood…..most likely mine. I hear voices, I hear Katniss shouting about something…god she's annoying. Then the doctors are upon me like vultures and I suddenly feel euphoric, for the brief seconds I look at my arm and notice they are injecting me with something, before I fall into a dreamless sleep.

It's the pain that wakes me this time.

"Ah it lives" a deep voice says.

I look up to find the most gorgeous pair of bright grey eyes staring at me, I'm momentarily lost in them before the pain kicks me again and I grimace.

"Funny" I retort very unimpressed. And just for good measure I glower at him.

When I sit up enough to see who the one making shit jokes is I realise its someone I recognise, I think its Katniss' cousin ….or whatever he's pretending to be, anyone with a brain can tell it's more than that…how much more? I don't know and frankly couldn't care less in the pathetic drama that is the Mockingjays life. His arm is in a sling but apart from that he looks unharmed.

He's just looking at me in a way that makes me even more pissed; it's like he pity's me. I hate to be pitied!

"Hello! In pain here! Quit staring at me and get me pain medication!" I snap at him.

He gets up, he's probably leaving…._well good_ I think to myself. But some strange part of me doesn't want to be left alone. Then I can't make a single coherent thought as I drift out of consciousness.

Gale pov

She looks awful, well awful compared to the girl I remember seeing on TV. the strong, fearless Johanna Mason of district 7, played the weakling but it was all just the act of a ruthless killer. She lies there now resembling the sweet, innocent girl she portrayed at the beginning of her games. It makes me feel strangely sorry for her, not that I could ever say this to her…she would probably punch my lights out!

She looks in pain so I stroll over and press her morphling button, the look in her eyes before she drifts back to sleep is almost….thankful? Huh…..that's something I never thought I would see.

I lay in my bed for a while thinking about what she must have been through at the hands of the Capitol, and not just in recent weeks. I've heard that being a Victors not all it's cracked up to be what with the mind games, manipulation and forced prostitution. Makes me sick. I heard the nurses talking about what they think had happened to her while she had been tortured based on her injuries….it was enough to make me shiver involuntary! Seeing her like that was more of a shock than I would ever let on, her emaciated body covered in cuts and bruises. She's tough, I'll give her that.

Sleep evades me that night as I think of ways to bring down the Capitol once and for all. As soon as I can get out of here I plan to put everything I have into this.

Johanna pov

In a state of semi consciousness I hear what I think is Haymitch telling Pretty Boy outside my door, something about "Peeta tried to kill Katniss" wait_, what?_ Makes me wonder what the hell they did to him in our _lovely _time spent in the Capitol.

"They did something to him, it's not his fault"

"I'm still gonna fucking kill him!"

Yeah cousin my ass!

"Calm down, Gale"

Gale….that's his name. Yeah I guess I did take a little bit of notice when he appeared on TV during Fire Girl and Bread Boys barf fest of a games.

It wasn't like i wanted to watch them and their pathetic little love story, but after my tributes had died i found myself stuck in the capitol with nothing to do so i spent the remainder of that time either out in clubs with Finnick (when he wasn't out on his many "dates") or doing watches for Haymitch at his station while he either got some much needed sleep or met with sponsors. Hey what can I say, I'm just that nice?

There's silence for a few seconds then I hear Haymitchs voice again except it's softer and has an empathy I rarely hear him use.

"Just let them be, they have been through enough…move on Kid."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I own Nothing**

Chapter 2

Johanna pov

I hate being stuck here, I've gone from one hell hole to another, ok so it's not as bad by a long shot but I'm in a bad mood so I'm going to moan about it. The only highlight of my day is when I get morphling but they are starting to cut it down now which means I have more time to be bored in the real world with nothing but my thoughts.

Nobody visits, it's like everyone's just forgotten about me…ok so I may have had a few visitors but not so much lately. After the gorgeous Mockingjay cousin was realised I saw him a few times but I think he was visiting her and just decided he needed someone to annoy while she couldn't speak, and annoy me he did! But even now I kind of miss his stupid face popping round the curtain to my bay. Finnick visits from time to time but now he has Annie back he rarely leaves her and she gets far too upset coming to see me, I guess it brings back memories of our _fantastic _time in the Capitol torture chambers.

Haymitch visits the most but I have very little time for him anymore because all he has to tell me are updates of what _useful_ things everyone are doing for the rebellion and I'm really sick of hearing about it when they have me stuck here, I need to be out there doing something that's actually useful. Apparently our wonderful Mockingjay is away in District 2 as of today, Haymitch had said 'she just needed to get away', so while she's off having her holiday or whatever she's doing I decide to go mess with the cousin for a while, I'm bored and feeling evil.

I wait until the nurse has been to give me my 10am meds and sneak out the door to the hospital unnoticed. I realise I have no fucking clue where I'm going and where I am in relation to anything so I just pick a random corridor and see where it takes me.

I'm slightly buzzed off my meds that I don't notice where I'm going and collide with a body. I don't recognise the face, but they sure as hell recognise me, even though I don't look a lot like me anymore I guess word has spread of my new appearance. The man looks terrified out of his wits, he's wearing the same outfit that everyone here seems to own….or more like are made to wear, so I can't tell if he's from here or among the group of survivors from 12 that 'The Hero of the Hour' saved from the bombs. I overhear things in the hospital…I think some of the nurses have a crush. Can't see why though…ok well I guess he's screwable but that's it, I mean come on I once had a thing with Finnick Odair, it takes a lot to impress me now . As the man is practically running in the other direction from me I can't help but smirk. Oh yeah I'm still badass! He just better not be telling anyone I'm out and about, actually scrap that! I do whatever the fuck I want! I'm Johanna Mason! And for the first time since the Quarter Quell I'm actually starting to feel like her again.

I'm too busy strutting around the place to notice where I'm going so I'm think I'm pretty lost but then I notice a sign for the armoury. Now that's what I'm talking about! It's not until I get there that I see it's guarded by two solders. Damn it! As I'm standing round the corner contemplating just how the hell I'm going to get in there I hear a familiar voice.

"Okay Boggs, I'm on my way up now" He says into his wrist.

He's too distracted to notice me standing there and walks right past me.

"Well, well look who it is! District 12s most handsome hero" I mock. He spins round to look at me.

"Um should you really be wandering around here? Especially so close to a room full of weapons?" He asks with what I think is genuine concern but very much laced with humour.

"Aw darlin', I just missed you so much I can't keep away from you" I say with a sickly sweet smile.

"Well im running late so do you want to walk and talk or watch me walk away so you can stare at my ass" he retorts.

"Whatever more like the other way round sweetheart". I say with an emphasis on the last word.

"Oh really? Because I can practically see your ass! You might have put some actual clothes on before wandering around the place". He chokes out through laughing.

Damn! I forgot I was wearing this thing….hes not winning this one, no way. Time to do what I do best – make people uncomfortable.

"Your right, it's not very practical" I say as I grab the hem. "Best find something else" I say looking up at him through my eyelashes.

In one swift motion I remove the gown. His eyes are so wide and he swallows hard before regaining an almost normal composure again. Yes! That's the stuff I'm talking about, I'm smirking now very pleased with myself just staring at him. I can see he's trying to keep his eyes to mine but he's not doing a very good job, he's certainly not as gentlemanly as Peeta.

I laugh out loud now "Though you had places to be, Gorgeous" I say in a low voice.

"Shit, yeah I'm late!" he says snapping back to reality.

He takes of round up the corridor and I start to head back to the hospital very pleased with myself, my head currently thinking new ways to cause havoc here, if I'm lucky I might be able to convince Finnick to be my partner in crime like the old days. I really miss him.

"Hey Johanna?" I snap out my thoughts and turn back round. "Do you want to come eat lunch with us mere mortals today?" he says with a grin.

"I guess I have nothing better to do" I shrug. "Come get me when you finish you oh-so-important meeting or whatever it is"

"It's a date" He nods.

"You wish, Gorgeous" I smirk and walk away.

"Just remember clothes are compulsory in public here" he jokes, calling after me.

I just give him a wave not bothering to turn round and walk away grinning like mad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Johanna pov

When I return to the hospital its clear my absence hasn't gone unnoticed yet nobody actually says anything but my morphling drip is no longer set up so I can press a button and receive a hit so they must have noticed that I'm well enough to be out and about, either that or its some kind of punishment for leaving the hospital block. Who knows…but I'm kind of mad about it. I get back into my bed deciding on the best way to get them back for this when a nurse comes and re attaches it to my arm.

"You really shouldn't be out wandering on your own Johanna, you're not strong enough yet."

The nurse says this in a genuinely caring way yet I'm spitting mad that someone had the balls to talk to me about what I can and can't do. But when I look up ready to punch her I see the eyes of a young girl staring at me with such concern that I stop in my tracks, mouth open and fist clenched. The fact that this kid is actually standing up to me has me in slight awe….nobody ever stands up to me! So I decide to go ahead and give her something I very rarely give….respect.

"No need to worry about me, Hun." I reply without my usual scathing tone.

…..

I must have zoned out from the morphling because the next thing I'm aware of is a soft thud on my leg. I look to my leg and see a set of clothes and when I bring my eyes up to see where they appeared from I see Hawthorne standing there looking slightly smug for some reason.

"They gave you these to wear" he says.

I'm slightly confused as to who 'they' are until it clicks that he means the doctors.

"What they are letting me out? I thought you were gonna have to sneak me out" I say rolling my eyes in disbelief.

"Well it took some convincing but you are free to leave for a couple of hours after which you have to return" he replies not meeting my gaze.

"What aren't you telling me?" I ask suspiciously.

"Well" he takes a deep breath and continues, "There is a catch…." He says looking around the room and not at me.

"Oh just spit it out, Hawthorne" I say through clenched teeth. I'm losing patience with him.

" well none of the doctors were keen to let you out just yet even for a short time, I think it would be okay if it wasn't you….they called you 'unpredictable around civilians'"

I open my mouth to yell some abuse but he puts a hand up to stop me and continues.

"Prim totally had your back and she convinced them to let you out on the condition that…that you see a head doctor everyday" he rushes the last words out as if it would soften the blow.

Screw that! I'm not speaking to anyone, I don't care who they are, I don't want anyone to know what goes on in my head….but wait….maybe there is a way around this, I am the master of deception after all.

"Okay, I promise to see a head doctor everyday" I say, repeating his words. I can barely hide my smirk and I think he knows I'm planning something.

"Really? That's it? Just like that?" he asks suspiciously.

"Hey! I said I will do it and I will" I say honestly holding my hands up in mock surrender.

What he doesn't know is that wheels have already started turning in my head, I'm going to have to see this shrink, there's no way around that…doesn't mean I have to make his or her life easy though now does it!

I get up and whip of my hospital gown grinning at his sudden alarm and the way he turns round quickly so that his back is to me. As I get changed I'm already thinking up ways to mess with this person as much as possible and cause some havoc. This is going to be fun…

"Okay, Gorgeous, let's eat!" I say happily as I pass him with his back turned and elbow him in the side. I take off out the door with the usual swagger to my walk and I'm about half way down the corridor when he calls to me.

"Um, Johanna….dining halls this way"

Damn, I hate being wrong. I turn round and he standing waiting for me, grinning like an idiot.

"Well I thought I would wait until you walked ahead so I didn't have to be seen with you" I say.

Okay it's not my best comeback but it's all I can think of, for some reason he makes me slightly flustered. Must be the drugs!

He just laughs and says "Whatever you say" then shakes his head smiling and adds "Nutter", he's looking down at me from the corner of his eye to gauge my reaction as I walk beside him…the right way this time.

"Loser" I add with a smirk.

We continue to joke argue back and forth until we reach our destination. It's weird how comfortable I feel with him already, he's actually quite a good laugh.

…

Gale pov

When I'm handed my portion of food allowance for that meal I carry my tray towards a table with just Finnick sitting at it, I've talked to him more recently and he actually seems like a great guy, so much different than the arrogant twat he portrayed in the capitol and the lost little boy he was without Annie. But now she's back he seems so laid back and relaxed and he actually has a great sense of humour.

"Where's Annie?" I ask putting my tray down at the seat across from him.

"She's seeing her head doctor, I'm going to meet her when she's done, in any case she's still not really up to being around lots of strange people" he replies simply.

"Speaking of…" he continues glancing at Johanna who is holding up the queue by arguing with a slightly nervous looking Greasy Sae about the food portion size, "I see you brought a friend for lunch today…what's with that? Something going on I should know about?" he jokes wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Just thought it would be nice for her to have some company" I say casually.

"That's actually really nice of you Gale. She needs a friend right now and I kind of have my hands full with Annie at the moment. Johanna would never admit it but she gets lonely too, she acts all tough and sarcastic but deep down she has a sweet side" he says seriously.

"What are you two girls talking about? You arranging a time to get a manicure together?" she laughs, appearing suddenly and slams her tray down beside me.

"Very deep down" grumbles Finnick, adding on to the conversation we were having before.

I laugh, Johanna just looks between us but she must decide she doesn't care because she just shrugs, rolls her eyes then starts to eat.

We all continue to eat and chat, Finnick and Johanna acting like two bickering children the way the mock each other back and forth. You can tell they are close friends but I find myself wondering if that's all its ever been with them. I've never seen Johanna smile the way she does when she's with him, not her usual smirk that she does when she thinks she's being clever or the sneer when she's being cruel and enjoying it, it's a genuine smile of happiness…and it really suits her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Johanna pov

So, as promised, I attend my first meeting with my therapist. I'm hoping to get someone hot, but just my luck; it's some boring old guy…._goodie for me._ I quickly devise a plan in my head to see just how much I can freak this guy out, so I spend the whole hour just staring at him with an evil smirk on my face. After he tries to get me to talk he eventually starts to falter over his words and stammers his way through the hour. By the end I can tell he is dying to get me out of there, I think he thinks I'm plotting his painful death. Result! I really don't want to have to see his face every day for an hour, with any luck I've scared him into not wanting to see me…but since when do I get any luck?

So after a wasteful morning I'm in a foul mood when Gale comes to collect me for lunch….like a child!

"I don't need you as my personal sat nav! I know where I'm going now!" I spit at him.

He holds his hands up in a mock surrender with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry, just thought you might…." He begins.

"Might what? Need a body guard?" I say in the same venomous tone.

"My, aren't we the picture of cheeriness today" He says rolling his eyes.

"Bad morning" is all I say.

"Aw boohoo, therapy not going well?" he says, his voice filled with sarcasm.

I just shove my way past him and make my way towards the dining hall, he catches up with me after a few seconds and we make our way there in silence.

We sit at the same table as yesterday with Finnick, Annie and some girl…. Derry or something, I wasn't paying attention and don't really care. But Hawthorne seems to know her so she must be District 12.

They are all sitting chatting, well apart from Annie who just stares into space, while I'm still sulking from this morning and the waste of my time that it is when Finnick breaks my thoughts.

"What's up with your face? He asks, lightly kicking me under the table to get my attention.

"I have to sit and look at you" I answer jokingly.

"You love it and you know it" he says confidently.

I just stick my tongue out at him and aim a kick to his shin under the table.

"Feisty today! Must mean you are feeling better?" he says with a chuckle.

I just shrug and carry on eating.

"So they r finally calling for 'The Brains' to go to district 2 to help take down the 'The Nut'." Hawthorne is busy telling Finn.

"Finally gonna get out this rabbit hole for a while, can't wait." He continues.

"Pfft, they class you in 'The Brains'? Who are they basing this on? 5 year olds?" I throw at him.

"Jeez Jo! What's actually with you today!" he returns, getting annoyed now.

"Ah don't worry, Gale, when she's mean to you it just means she likes you." Finnick pipes in, winking at me.

I just glare at him and I'm away to kick him again when he jumps up from the table anticipating my move. He collects his and Annie's trays and they make their way out the hall. I'm glowering at his back as he walks out the door, then suddenly, as is he can feel my eyes he pops his head round the door and sticks his tongue out at me; in return I flip him off.

There's a slightly uncomfortable silence now, so I decide to be a bit nicer and make conversation.

"So what exactly do you do all day?" I ask, trying to sound pleasant but it still comes out like I'm insulting him.

"Um, classes, training…the usual. But mostly I spend time with Beetee developing weapons, traps and bombs to use in the rebellion." He says avoiding my gaze scratching the back of his neck.

"Ah, good old Volts, he made it then? How's he doing? Still Batty?" I laugh out with only a slight bitterness seeping through.

"Well, em…..If you want to, this afternoon you could come? I mean to see him….and what we have been doing?" He eventually manages to get out.

You would think he just asked me on a date the way he asked me that! What an idiot. I think about it for a second….really what else do I have to do? All I have waiting for me is morphling and boredom, and as much as I enjoy the morphling, I really only need it at night….and this definitely outweighs the boredom.

"Fine, not got anything better to do" I shrug nonchalantly.

When we finally get there after going so deep underground I'm wondering just how far down this place goes on, I notice the room is guarded but Hawthorne seems to have some kind of status that allows him power over them because they let me in without hesitation at his command although I can see them eyeing me suspiciously as I pass by them into the room.

The room is filled with all kinds of advanced technology; it looks like the laboratory of some mad scientist! And then right on cue I catch sight of Volts.

"Long time no see Volts! Crazy times eh! At least they didn't forget you in the Arena" I say loudly clapping in hard on the back.

This causes most of the people working here to turn round and stare at me.

"What! Just old friends catching up!" I say as innocently as I can. "Back to work people!" I demand pretending I have authority.

Ha! They actually did it! Idiots! I grin up at Hawthorne and he just shakes his head trying to hide his smile.

He shows me what he's been working on and to be honest it's pretty impressive the way his mind works, he's come up with some amazing ideas for traps and bombs that involve trickery, appealing to one's maternal nature and things like that. I have to admit, I'm impressed.

"You're not bad at this sort of thing!" I say smiling.

"Do you think it's a bad thing to be good at?" He asks.

"Hey, said you weren't bad, I wouldn't go as far as to say…." But when I look up at him I stop in mid-sentence.

He's looking at me in a way I have never seen him before. He's deadly serious and a little sad looking. I realise this is not the time to joke, even though every fibre of me wants to make a joke to get out of the seriousness of the situation… that's just my way.

I take a deep breath and exhale slowly thinking of the right thing to say, but "hey if it wins the war what's the problem?" is all that comes out.

"Do you think it makes me heartless?" He asks quietly, eyes on the floor.

"No it makes you a survivor." I say with confidence.

He seems to have got the answer he was looking for because he just nods.

We stand just staring at each other for a few seconds until I'm painfully aware of how close we are and how awkward this is getting, I can feel the heat of his body, that's how close we are….how did this happen?

I take a step back. "Hey, Gorgeous? How about you show me some real fun? Where are the weapons in this place?" I say with a grin.

The corners of his mouth twitch up until he has a full blown smile on his face as he points to a door on my left.

"Come on, Beetee has been working on something special for you." He's grinning like a school kid in a candy store. But I'm hard pushed to keep the excitement off my face too. Weapons….finally something to cheer me up! Maybe today won't be such a suck-fest after all.

**A/N- Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed and Favorited this story! I'm glad you like it. I started writing it really just to get it out of my head. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters.**

Chapter 5

Johanna pov

As we head towards a door marked 'Special Weaponry' with Beetee in tow, we are stopped by four guards. Apparently since we aren't officially scheduled to be in here they won't let us in. Gale eventually gets frustrated by them and calls up to that Coin woman, who struts around like she owns the place, with a communicator on his wrist. She seems unwilling to let me in but I can hear Plutarch arguing about how he wants me in a propo as soon as possible with my new axe.

Eventually we are granted entrance but have to go through a lot of pointless scans, DNA verification and finger prints.

"Is this really necessary, it's not like there's a Johanna Mason clone walking about the place!" I moan. "It's like being at the bloody reaping again!"

"You always have something to complain about don't you, Johanna" Beetee laughs.

" Well being in the arena twice and recently tortured has been far too much like a vacation for me I have to find something to complain about" I say rolling my eyes.

"Either that or she has to be a smart ass about everything" adds Gale.

I elbow him in the gut and he lets out a small groan. As we walk further into the room I'm immediately stunned by the sheer volume of weapons that district 13 has and I'm itching to get my hands on them and cause some destruction.

"Where's mine? Where's mine?" I ask excitedly. I'm practically jumping up and down with anticipation. Beetee just smiles and walks over to a cabinet where he produces the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It's a large, ornate battle axe with a black blade. He presents it to me and I take it in my hands expecting to feel the weight, but I don't its surprisingly light.

"It's made of a special light-weight metal that is being developed here, it means it will be easier to manoeuvre and carry in combat." He tells me.

I just stare at it in amazement, I've never had something so beautiful created just for me.

"Wow Beetee, I think you deserve a medal…first person to ever render Johanna 'always has something to say' Mason speechless" he says grinning.

I just scowl at him but it doesn't last long when he suggests I try it out. I test it out in an area with moving dummies and I'm instantly in love, I feel so free and happy and the weapon is so easy to use I feel like I'm at one with it. I pull off a rather spectacular display that includes me spinning the axe in my hand while I wait for more incoming dummies then, as a grand finale; I throw it in the air, forward roll, catch it as I'm jumping to my feet and decapitate the last dummy. I'm glad I haven't lost my touch anyway! And the weapon is so light I'm able to try out lots of new tricks.

I don't know how long I'm at it for and I'm so busy having fun that when I finally look up I notice Hawthorne just standing there with in arms folded staring at me with a grin on him face.

"What?" I ask

"Nothing!" He replies quickly.

"Seriously what are you staring at, Hawthorne?!" I demand.

"You're just pretty awesome" he shrugs.

"I know this" I say smiling.

"Plus, you should definitely smile more often….it looks good on you." He adds.

Then he gets a look on his face, as if that last sentence just slipped out without him meaning, and quickly turns away. He goes and gets his special bow and arrows Volts made for him and carries another box over to me.

Volts had also made me special throwing axes that explode when you press a button that you wear on your wrist. They are wicked.

I try them out on a target range.

"This is better than therapy; it's a great stress relief!" I tell him.

"Yeah, this is where I go when I need to get rid of built up tension. Nothing beats it." he adds seriously.

"I know one thing" I say with a smirk.

"What's that then?" he asks with curiosity.

I just laugh "You'll find out when you're older" and wink at him.

When the realisation of what I mean hits him he opens his mouth to say something then promptly closes it again and pick up his bow.

We practice for a while with our special weapons and end up having target competitions, of course we are both extremely competitive and it end in us arguing about who won….i still maintain I did.

Beetee leaves us to it and walks out the door chuckling to himself.

"If you are so brilliant at everything, let's see how you are with a bow" he teases.

"Fine by me, Gorgeous." I add cockily.

But unfortunately the bow and arrow is not my weapon and although I can hit the target I'm nowhere near as good as him.

"Here, let me show you" he says softly.

He comes behind me and places one of his hands over my hand that's holding the bow and the other on my shoulder.

"Relax" he whispers.

I can feel the heat of his body against my back and feel his warm breath tickle my neck and it sends a shiver down my spine that I try to suppress. I choose to ignore this feeling and release the arrow. It last right in the centre. I turn slowly to him and look up at him seductively.

"Now that your done copping a feel, can we go eat….im freaking starving" I purr with a smirk.

We have lunch with his family, the Everdeens, minus the Flaming Bird, and the annoyingly chatty girl from district 12. I'm raving about my new weapons and the fact that I beat Hawthorne at target practice this morning.

"You did not!" he cuts in indignantly.

"Typical man, always has to win everything!" I roll my eyes and sigh. "If that's what you need to feel like a man then fine, you won." I pat him on the head and say "Aren't you a clever boy!" in the most patronizing voice I can muster.

He doesn't like this one bit.

"I have to get to Command" he announces at the end of lunch. "Don't forget to go to your appointment this afternoon. He says looking at me.

"Sir, Yes Sir" I bark at him giving him a mock salute.

As I'm leave my Dr Jackass's office I run into Finn and Annie, Annie has an appointment after mine. Finnick kisses her goodbye then turns to me.

"So you and Gale?" he grins as it it's a fact.

"Me and Gale? There is no me and Gale! Why would you say that!?" The words rush out of me and slightly higher pitch than my voice should be.

"To get that very reaction out of you" he laughs, clearly pleased with himself. "You like him" he says in a sing song voice and pokes my nose.

I slap his hand away and he just bursts out in fits of laughter.

"No seriously though, Jo" he regains is composure, "he's different around you, before I saw him with you he was always so serious and angry. It's nice for him to get a respite from that, you clearly bring out the fun side of him….everyone has that one person that can always make them forget about all the horrors in this world." He says softly clearly thinking of Annie.

"Well you always were a soppy git" I add. "Plus he's clearly in love with someone else. Not that I care, you know I don't do love, not anymore." I tell him.

"You forget…I know you Jo. You like men, you love to control them, use them, get what you need and leave" he says with the hint of a smile.

"Get some, get gone…that's the motto" I nod.

"Well maybe his needs are the same as yours? Must be frustrating to have all these emotions of love, hate and anger floating around in there with no way to escape them…can't be much fun for him don't you think?" he asks with raised eyebrows.

"I don't think I just do" I shrug.

"Well go do!" he encourages. "Who knows? Maybe you both might find something you weren't looking for." He adds, almost to himself.

**A/N Thank you so much for all the kind reviews! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Hunger Games or the Characters in it.**

**A/N – Although I have edited this chapter so that it is more suitable for the younger teens out there I would still like to give a warning that this chapter does contain some mature content.**

Chapter 6

Johanna pov

So my decision is made and I'm on a mission, I storm my way down to Special Weaponry, where I'm hoping that he will be. I'm in luck; he's obviously done with his meeting at Command. I stride up to him and he turns to me about to open his mouth to ask why I'm here, but he promptly closes it when he sees the look on my face. In fact he looks a little scared as I march up to him, so I give him a smirk, just to show I'm not here to kill him or anything and grab his hand. I don't say a word to him as I drag him out of there and along the corridor.

With Hawthorne in tow, i head towards the nearest elevator and press the button, still with my hand clamped round his, i don't look at him...i just keep my eyes forward with the mask of determination still on my face. He still remains silent, whether scared, confused or taken completely off-guard...i don't know, but i refuse to look him to find out.

I don't know exactly where I'm going but I have a rough idea, I overheard a conversation…Prim and another nurse talking about the Mockingjays liking to hiding in a certain store cupboard on level 6, so that's where I'm heading.

"What's going on, Johanna?" He asks eventually, extremely confused at my behavior.

I pause in my track and slowly turn to him.

"I'm gonna show you the Johanna Mason way to get rid of pent up emotions, Gorgeous" I say in a seductive voice, looking him up and down so he gets what I'm talking about.

Then I see it click and a whole bunch of emotions flicker on his face at once….most notably desire, fear and a little confusion.

This will either relieve all the sexual tension that's been flying around between us or make it a million times worse.

….

As soon as the door is closed he grabs me and spins me so I slam hard against the door of the store cupboard.

The same instant his hands are on me trying desperately to free me of any clothing on my top half.

Before I know what is going on my hand has slid up his top and is pushing it off from the inside. A part of me has taken over that I haven't let out for a long time.

He trails kisses down my neck stopping at the flesh part between my neck and collar bone to bite hard that draws a loud moan from my lungs. I can feel him smirk against my skin, clearly pleased with himself for being responsible for the noises coming from me.

I start to return the favor dragging my lips down his toned chest grazing my teeth over his defined stomach muscles ,very aware of this part of me has woken up that I had long since said goodbye to.

The beast inside me makes its way to the waistband of his trousers and I hesitate, looking up finally to his eyes. Hungry with desire, I slowly undo his belt and unzip his pants…..i fix my eyes to his and I can tell he is mad with want for this moment. When I slide my hands under the fabric of his undershorts I start to ache with lust, I hadn't realized how much I had craved this, the closeness of another human being on a physical level. As I do his breath catches in in throat and as I grasp him slightly harder, he moans and forcefully takes my arms and pins them above my head clearly battling for some sort of control over the situation. He leaves a path of soft bite marks trailing down between my breasts all the way down to my lower torso and stops just above the top of my pants, he lets go of my arms to slowly unbuttons me and pushes the fabric down past my thighs where they pool on the floor and I step out of them.

Everything seems to go in slow motion for a minute as he slides his hand between my legs, slowly, and I let out a very loud gasp as his thumb brushes the most sensitive part of me.

I can't contain myself any longer as I started to remove the rest of the garments that prevented me from my goal, I need him in me now.

When all barriers have been removed he pushes me against the wall harder and takes my weight as I grab onto his back and wrapped my legs round his waist.

When we connect I have to bit hard onto his shoulder to stop the noises that are just begging to escape from my lips, the last thing I want right now is for someone to hear this and interrupt.

The boy has some stamina, I'll give him that!

The next thing I remember is being covered in sweat and panting, his name still forming on the edge of my lips.

We both slide down the wall and sit until we can catch our breath. I begin to wonder if he's ever done that before, he certainly wasn't inexperienced….or at least if he was, he hid it well.

"Well" he breaks the silence. "That was unexpected….great, but unexpected" he laughs.

I don't say anything for a minute as I get up and put my clothes back on.

"Yeah, good job Hawthorne" I say, and I ruffle his hair as i walk out the door, leaving him there.

I'm not one for talking after, I just like to get out of there and avoid the awkwardness. Yeah so maybe I was a bit patronizing but since when I have I been nice? It is what it is…using each other to get what we want….right? I mean we didn't even kiss on the lips….that's too intimate; it was just a way to relieve stress and built up tension. We both needed this. He knows that's all it was too, right? Oh who cares, right now I'm still riding the high, I missed this feeling…well apart from the disgusting stickiness between my thighs….that I defiantly did not miss.

**Thank you to all you amazing people who have sent such positive reviews. You all are ace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – I own nothing and some dialogue you will recognise from the books**

Chapter 7

As I'm closing the door from yet another _enlightening_ session with Dr Loser, I hear a familiar gruff voice.

"What's with the notepad and pen? Finally finding your therapy sessions useful enough to take notes?" Haymitch asks half joking; half hoping it might be true.

"Hah! No!" I say with a smirk. "Today's way to annoy him….every time he asked a question I would just nod and write down notes or ask him ' how do you feel about that'. See how he likes it for a change!"

Haymitch grins "I bet he loved that."

"He kicked me out early." I nod returning the grin.

Haymitch just shakes his head and sighs.

"Well I'm sick of him psychoanalysing me and telling me I'm perfectly safe. Plus it keeps me entertained now they are cutting back my morphling even more." I say in defence.

"From what I hear that's not the only thing keeping you entertained these days…" he replies with a glint of laughter in his eyes.

He knows! How can he know? Seriously being a Victor sucks…everyone knows your business!

I narrow my eyes at him "Meaning?" I enquire.

"Oh come on Johanna, I know everything remember." he replies smugly.

"Oh sure keep telling yourself that, you know fuck all." I say with confidence.

He doesn't know he just is perceptive, he's probably seen the amount of time I've been spending with Gale and put two and two together.

"Been in any nice cupboards lately?" He asks with a mocking innocence.

Damn….How does he know!?

"Seriously how can you possibly know that? Do you stalk me, Perv?" my voice comes out in a slightly higher pitch that normal. I sound like the child that's been caught doing something naughty.

"Remember, I know everything…." he laughs.

"But how?!" I ask, frustrated now.

"Because, Sweetheart, I'm superior….and don't you forget it" He guffaws out. He's clearly pleased with himself.

I punch him hard in the arm and go to walk away but he stops me.

"No seriously, I did want to talk to you about a few things." He says in a sombre tone, the smile wiped clean off his face.

"Aw really, Haymitch, I'm so sick of people trying to have serious talks with me" I moan.

"Please, this won't take long." He gestures to an empty corridor and I walk beside along it until we reach a dead end and he stops. He opens a door into a room that looks like it's used for teaching, but it's empty at the moment.

We sit down and he begins by asking about what happened to me in the Capitol, I get up to walk out as soon as he asks but he grabs my arm and roughly pulls me back down in the chair like a child getting scalded. He tells me I need to tell someone what happened to me so they can try to help me. I tell him I don't want or need any help but he pulls the Victor card…how Victors always look out for one another know each other secrets but never tell. So I decide to tell him, its Haymitch after all and we go way back and have been through so much and there aren't that many of us left. The bond between all victors is strong and I trust Haymitch with my life….only second to Finnick but he has his own things going on at the moment.

So I tell him….i tell him everything, every gory detail about how they beat me, cut me, stabbed me, starved me, soaked and electrocuted me. He stays silent as I talk but turns an almost green colour, I don't even notice he's holding my hand until he gives it a squeeze when I'm all done. I actually do feel better that someone knows and Haymitch isn't the type for feeling sorry or pitying me, which is exactly what I don't want. Instead he nods and changes the subject.

"I think you and the Hawthorne boy would be good for each other." He nods thoughtfully.

"Oh don't start this again, it's nothing." I sigh.

"Sure….for now." He shrugs.

I roll my eyes, get up and walk towards the door. He starts to speak, I stop but I don't turn around.

"I know he has decisions to make and feelings to work out but just remember, it's the start of a new world we hope. She reminds him of responsibilities and hardship and hunger. He seems to forget some of that when he's with you, I think he can be more free and let himself grow as a person free from the world he used to know….a new start….for everyone….when we get through this war. He will make the right decision when the time comes."

I turn to him "Really, Haymitch, it's just a bit of fun….doesn't mean anything" I tell him honestly and turn and walk out the door.

….

Gale Pov

When I arrive in District two, I'm taken to a small village where I am to be staying with a rebel man and his wife for a few days. He introduces himself as Otho and his wife as Lucia, I shake their hands and they show me where I can put my bag. I ask them if they know where I can find Katniss and they tell me she is most likely in the woods on the outskirts of the village.

My heart is beating at a crazy pace in anticipation as I briskly walk to the direction they pointed me in. I feel like I haven't seen her in months when it's just been a few weeks, but I'm looking forward to that feeling I get when we hunt just the two of us in the woods, where nobody can bother us and we can be free.

When I spot her she is sitting on a log plucking a goose with a pile of birds at her feet. She looks so sad, not like she normally does when she's hunting; it hurts a little because I know she is thinking of Peeta. I sit down next to her without saying a word and start on another bird.

For a while I stay silent hoping she will start the conversation, I feel slightly uncomfortable around her now and I can't place as to why. What's changed? Sure she's changed, I've changed, everybody's changed but can that be all? She's never been the same Katniss that went into the Arena the first time, that's for sure. She thinks of me differently too, thinks I'm cruel and callous for wanting to win the war by any means.

I just get mad when I think of everything that's happened to people I care about, is it so bad to want to stop them? To punish them? To get a little bit of revenge? I know Katniss wants it too but somehow it's okay for her but not me? I know Johanna has had it worse than anyone…is it ok for her to want it too? Yes. But somehow I'm the bad one, she thinks I don't understand because I'm not a 'Victor', they act like it's some secret little club. It angers me, they all act like it…talk down to you, exchange secret looks, patronize you….like Johanna.

Shit…this is not a train of thought I want to follow…time for a subject change.

"Any chance we'll get to eat these?" I ask.

"Yeah, most go to the camp kitchen, but they expect me to give a couple to whomever I'm staying with tonight….for keeping me." She answers.

"Isn't the honour enough?" I joke.

"You'd think, but words gotten out that Mockingjays are hazardous for your health." She says almost deadpan.

I can't even joke around with her anymore, things are defiantly different. She doesn't smile; I always used to be able to get her to smile when we were in the woods. I think the smile is reserved for someone else these days. I bring the conversation to Peeta, I just want to know what's going on in her head but she seems to be either confused or leading me in circles because what she says comes to no conclusion that she has picked either one of us yet.

We continue in a broken, almost strained conversation with large uncomfortable silences. This used to be so easy for us, what happened?

When we return to the woods to get kindling I make the decision. I kiss her. I'm hoping that is will bring back the memories of the woods and us and the way things used to be.

But it doesn't, she seems to be somewhere else. I don't know where but she's not here kissing me….not in mind anyway. It reminds me of Johanna, when she's high on morphling, and barley knows what's real and what's not.

She's probably thinking of him.

I can't compete with him and, at the moment, I'm not sure I even want to anymore, I'm surprised how little it's affected me that she doesn't want to be kissing me or that's she's thinking of someone else when she does. Okay, well I wouldn't go as far to say it doesn't hurt, but there's defiantly something else that I'm feeling and I can't quite place it for now. Things have defiantly changed, and I don't think it will ever go back to the way things were. The whole thing has just left me even more confused.

**A/N – Thank you all so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Also, thank you to followers and favouriters. You all make my day **


	8. Chapter 8

**As usual, I own nothing...you know the drill.**

Chapter 8

Johanna pov

For the first few days after he leaves for District Two I'm bored, and I mean like so bored I had more fun in the Capitol….okay that's a total exaggeration but you get my point. I had nothing to do all day so I stayed in the hospital and spent the first few days 'high as a kite' on my Morphling just for something to do. It's got to the point where I'm pretty expert at faking pain.

But of course Haymitch had to ruin it! I swear he stalks me or has spies stalk me because he clicked on to exactly what I was up to and tipped off the nurses….the bastard. I haven't seen him yet but I swear he will be getting a black eye when I do.

So basically I just get it at night to help with the nightmares and I'm trapped all day with nothing to amuse myself but my own thoughts….which are unpleasant, my daily appointment with Dr Dickhead….which are tedious and my Morphling withdrawal….which is killer! Especially without someone to complain to or vent my frustration to.

Then it suddenly hits me, I do have someone here, someone I used to complain to, vent all different kinds of frustration to and could cheer me up after nearly anything. My best friend, ok so now that Annie's here I haven't seen as much of Finnick as I would have liked….i mean we used to be inseparable in the Capitol, but we barley spoke during the rest of the year, bar the odd phone call, but we always knew that we were there for each other no matter what and could pick up where we left off like it was just a few days that had passed rather than months.

I go to the compartment that's assigned to him and knock….there no answer but the door is open when I try the handle. Nobody's in but I can help but laugh at the state of his room, he obviously shares with someone but their side is very clean whereas I can tell Finnick's side in an instant. What little belongings he has are strewn haphazardly around the place. It looks like his room in the Capitol. I take a deep breath and sigh…it smells so familiar and comforting…I miss him.

I wait until Lunchtime when I know he will be in the dining hall and make my way there. I sit with my tray of today's special 'mush in a bowl' that they like to pass off as food here. I can't help but smile when he walks in the door with Annie in tow…or more like struts…he's such a cocky jackass sometimes.

"Where were you this morning?" I ask when he finally sits down.

"Training." he replies.

"What do they need to train you in? You're a Victor…twice!" I'm genuinely curious.

"Tactics, history of war…that kind of thing" he says through a mouthful of stew.

"Useless crap I say. You won't catch me in a class with a book!" I laugh. "Don't you feel like a kid again?"

"A bit, but it's all worth it in the end" he shrugs.

"I wonder why they haven't got me in training?" I think aloud.

"You think they would let you near guns when you're off your face the time?" Finnick laughs.

"Good point" I grin at him.

Whatever happens I'm going to the Capitol with them, Snows mine…I will be the one to end that bastard.

"Well you think you could play hooky this afternoon and spend some time with your best friend? "I elbow him in the ribs and he groans.

"The same best friend that like to bruise me? He glowers at me.

"Sorry princess I forgot how delicate your pretty skin is." I joke. "So what do you say?" I raise my eyebrows.

"I can't, Jo" he sighs.

"Aw come on Finnick, you wouldn't leave me all alone would ya?" I give him a pout.

It works…the Johanna face never fails for getting what I want.

"Fine but just this once" he groans but his lips turn up hinting at a smile. I just full blown grin at him.

We spend our incredibly childish afternoon just hiding in random places waiting for people to pass and jump out at them giving them one hell of a fright! This earns countless disapproving shakes of heads and angry words directed at us.

Seriously the people of District 13 need to lighten up! Most people would find it even slightly funny….but not these mindless drones. It's like they are programmed not to be allowed to have the slightest bit fun.

We are sitting in the opening to an old air duct waiting for our next victim when Finnick suddenly blurts out "So is he as good as me?" I know he's talking about Gale and I have been waiting for him to bring it up but somehow I'm still caught off guard.

We almost never talk about what happened between us, it's still a slightly sensitive subject. So I just shrug and don't meet his eye. He doesn't push it further. Thankfully its then when we hear footsteps and prepare our assault, but just as I'm jumping from my hiding space Finnick tries to grab me back but it's too late. I realize why…I just scared the shit out of Coin. My bad!

"What are you doing!?" she demands.

Finnick sheepishly joins me. I'm actually laughing and this makes her even madder but Finnick looks like a little boy being told off by his mother.

"Miss Mason, you should be in your hospital room, I've had enough of you causing trouble. And Soldier Odair, get back to training now!" she demands.

Finnick nods his head staring at his feet. When she disappears round the corner I'm barley breathing from laughing at his expression. "Jeez Finnick…could you be any more of a lapdog" I choke out.

He glowers at me but I can tell he's trying not to laugh too. "You are a bad influence on me…I'm just an innocent boy lead astray" he says giving his best angelic expression.

"Oh don't pull that crap with me Odair" I say still laughing. "You better get back before she kicks your ass, I'm going to find someone else to annoy. Catch ya later….Soldier" I stand to attention and give him a mock salute and saunter off down the corridor.

…..

Gale pov

As we enter the hospital with Katniss on a stretcher we are immediately accosted by doctors and she's rushed off to surgery. I slink off to lean against the wall and bury my face in my hands, I'm pissed at her, she got shot because she was trying to be all self-riotous…again. I don't know where this 'high and mighty' Katniss came from all of a sudden because not that many weeks ago she was prepared to kill every single person in that arena to save her precious Peeta.

I turn round and kick the wall in frustration then lean forward bracing my hands on the wall to compose myself.

"Seriously dude, what did the wall ever do to you?" I know in an instant who the voice belongs to. I turn round and grab her wrist and pull her behind me not even turning to look at her. I open the door to the classroom we use for our Tactical Defense class and find it empty.

In the next instant we are practically tearing off each others clothes, hands frantically battling to come in contact with skin. I inhale sharply when her teeth graze my neck and turn her round and push her over the nearest desk. I have a slight pang of guilt at my rough treatment of her but she doesn't seem to mind so I nudge her legs apart with my knee and enter her.

It's rough and unrelenting and when it's over I'm practically collapsed on top of her trying to catch my breath.

After a few minutes I get the feeling that I should maybe say something but my mind is completely blank of thoughts. The only thought that comes to mind at that moment is that Johanna's hair is starting to grow back and now that it is she doesn't look quite as scary. i still wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of her but the closer you look at her there is a slight vulnerability that creeps through...or it could just be her current position under me. When I finally open my mouth all that comes out is "I'm back" to which she just chuckles and reply's "Thank you Captain obvious….i hadn't realized that for myself." Even though her back is to me I can practically see her roll her eyes.

**Thank you so much for my lovely followers and reviewers 3**


End file.
